my_fairy_tail_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitzi Heartlance
Mitzi Heartlance is a Mage and former member of the Heartlance Compound. She is the first known elemental dragon slayer. Appearance Mitzi is a tall young woman with lightly tanned skin and two yellow marks across her eyes. She has light pink hair that is tied back in a low pony tail with a few stray strands that hang across her violet eyes and a short braid that hangs down the left side of her face. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Mitzi often dresses in a black dress that reveals much of her ample cleavage. The bottom splits at the top of her thighs, revelling her legs. The dress has a white frill along the edge of the top and two arm bands on each of her upper arms. She is often seen wearing black high heels and a dark red ribbon around her neck. She completes her outfit with black, elbow length gloves. Mitzi is often seen carrying a katana on her back. Personality Mitzi is generally mature and serious, in contrast to her shy, would have been sister, Keezheekoni. She is exceedingly intelligent and holds no interest in her appearance or what others think of her. She is quite patient with others but tends to get quickly annoyed with the opposite sex, especially if they are persistent. This is seen when a random guy attempted to flirt with her and she took him out with one punch after warning him three times. Mitzi is thought to enjoy fighting to an extent, as she is quick to lash out at people who annoy her. Like all dragon slayers Mitzi suffers motion sickness. Due to this, Mitzi avoids all forms of transportation if possible. Magic and Abilities Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic (エレメンタルドラゴンスレイヤーマジック, Erementaru doragon kirā majikku): Mitzi Heartlance is the first known elemental dragon slayer. She is able to consume all elements in order to replenish her magic. Like Keezheekoni she uses what appears to be a reequip in order to use each element separately. However, these are unnecessary for her to use although she is seen using them frequently. Element Dragon Roar (要素ドラゴン咆哮, Yōso doragon hōkō): A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Mitzi breathes a hurricane-like blast of the four elements at her target. It appears as a pale purple colour. Element dragon Iron fist (要素ドラゴン鉄の拳, Yōso doragon tetsu no ken): Mitzi engulfs her fist with the element’s and delivers a swift punch to her opponent. Element dragon wing attack (要素竜の翼の攻撃, Yōso ryū no tsubasa no kōgeki): Mitzi forms trails of elemental magic from her hands while rushing her opponent. She then swings her arms down, sending the elements crashing down on her opponent. Water Princess (水のプリンセス, Mizu no purinsesu): Mitzi’s outfit changes to a mid-blue strapless bikini with revealing bottom, dark blue boot’s and a piece of dark blue material covering her left hand. Her hair is styled up in a messy high ponytail. While in this form she can enhance the attack power of her water only spells. Earth Princess (地球プリンセス, Chikyū purinsesu): Mitzi’s outfit changes to a dark green top with matching pants that are tucked into he socks. While in this form she can enhance the attack power of her earth only spells Air Princess (エアプリンセス, Eapurinsesu): Mitzi dones a pale blue outfit that appease to be a mix between her regular outfit and a kimono. While in this form she can enhance the attack power of her air only spells Fire Princess (火災プリンセス, Kasai purinsesu): Mitzi dones an orange bra with a red pattern and an orange skirt. Her hair is styled up in two pigtails. While in this form she can enhance the attack power of her fire only spells Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Mitzi dones a black bar with orange flames and black shorts. Her hair lengthens and becomes more jagged. Her eyes turn red with black sclera’s. Her skin is partly covered in orange scales while some of her skin turns green While in this form Mitzi is able to use all elemental attacks to an extreme extent. She is able to enter Dragon Force at will. Enhanced Smell: Like all dragon slayers, Mitzi has very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, no matter where she is. Enhanced Hearing: Keezheekoni has shown extremely fine hearing, able to hear the talk of some men who where checking her out some distance away. Equipment Katana: Mitzi is commonly seen carrying a katana around on her back Trivia After her death Mitzi remained in spirit form on earth land for 33 years in order to meet the next elemental dragon slayer Mitzi was granted a tempera human body in order to help the other dragon slayer keep their magic Mitzi’s favourite food was lemon chicken Mitzi was abused and mistreated as a child Mitzi once wished to be able to teach Keezheekoni more elemental dragon slaying magic While helping the other dragon slayer’s Mitzi was able to force all of them in to dragon force Quotes